Existing products process all Ethernet protocols with a single central processing unit (CPU). When additional protocol support is required, new software/firmware must be added to the operating system of the CPU. This added software/firmware for new protocols increases the boot-up time required by the CPU software/firmware and increases the overhead computational loading of the CPU, to the detriment of running applications programs.